Early Marriage
by VDE
Summary: Membina bahtera rumah tangga di usia muda itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah. Apalagi jika pernikahan itu berisikan pasangan yang sungguh tak berpengalaman dan sangat polos. Pertikaian seakan menjadi sebuah garis takdir yang berbahaya. AU Sho-Ai MinaNaru


**Summary: **Membina bahtera rumah tangga di usia muda itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah. Apalagi jika pernikahan itu berisikan pasangan yang sungguh tak berpengalaman dan sangat polos. Pertikaian seakan menjadi sebuah garis takdir yang berbahaya.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Early Marriage © Viero Eclipse**

**Pairing: MinaNaru, Slight ItaSasu**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-Ai, Chapter prolouge dengan beberapa selipan flashback!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Prolouge-**

**New Marriage!**

Sang muara langit mulai memuntahkan cahaya mentari, mengakhiri tugas petangnya malam. Kicau burung meresonansi harmoni, membangunkan tiap insan yang tengah tertidur dalam buaian mimpi. Udara pagi menerpa, menyegarkan setiap suasana kehidupan secara universal. Konoha, kota itu sungguh tampak bagai sebuah kota replika santuari itu sendiri.

Riiinngg!

Suara alarm yang berasal dari sebuah jam kini nampak menggema dalam sebuah kamar. Sebuah kamar megah berisikan dua insan manusia yang nampak tertidur di atas hamparan ranjang _king size_. Lebih tepatnya, dua pemuda dalam satu ranjang. Mereka tampak begitu identik. Siluet panorama itu mungkin seperti menampakkan sepasang saudara yang sedang tidur bersama jika dilihat oleh mata para orang awam.

Akan tetapi, mereka bersatu bukan atas dasar ikatan darah.

Melainkan...

"Mnnh..." kedua safir biru nampak terbuka, berusaha bangkit dari rengkuhan mimpi yang membenamkan nalarnya dalam semalam. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemah. Pemuda itu mulai mengarahkan kedua mata kobaltnya ke arah penunjuk waktu yang sedari tadi menggemakan alarmnya.

Pukul enam pagi.

Sudah saatnya ia beraktifitas.

Lekas diusaplah kedua matanya itu. Menyadari bahwa ia tak dapat bergerak bebas, apalagi jika sepasang tangan milik orang lain telah melingkar di perutnya dan menjeratnya dengan cukup erat. Ia pun menghela napasnya. Selalu saja begini. Orang itu selalu saja persisten memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan mendengkur di pagi buta begini. Simpulan senyum tipis terbentuk instan di paras tampannya.

Pendamping hidupnya itu selalu saja bertahan dengan _trademark_ sebagai tukang tidur.

Riiiingggg!

"Naruto, bangunlah. Sudah pagi."

Tak ada respon.

Riiingggg!

"Narutooo!"

"..."

"Aku harus mematikan alarmnya. Berhentilah memelukku."

"Grrnn... Tidak mau..."

Riiingggg!

"Naru-"

"Graahh! Berisik! Mmmhh..."

Sia-sia. Kini, pemuda berambut emas yang tengah memeluknya itu malah beralih posisi dengan tertidur tepat di atas tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sela lehernya. Pemuda yang nampak lebih dewasa lekas menggemakan sebuah keluhan.

"Hnn... Kau tak pernah berubah, Naruto..."

Ya, hanya bisa mengeluh pasrah. Namikaze Minato, Seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan, berusia 25 tahun. Dengan raut bosan, pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai Direktur muda perusahaan Yondaime itu berusaha untuk lepas dari jeratan suaminya. Suami? Ya. Suami. Ia sudah menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang kini tengah tertidur di atas tubuhnya itu. Uzumaki Naruto itulah nama yang diemban suaminya. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan sosial politik yang masih berusia 19 tahun. Mereka masih tergolong pengantin baru karena Minato baru saja menikah dengan pemuda replikanya itu tiga bulan yang lalu.

Dan ya, meminang mahasiswa sospol yang tertidur di atas tubuhnya tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Mengingat masa lalu, hal itu selalu sukses membuat Minato ingin tertawa.

Riiinggg!

"Grrr... _Chikuso_! Lain kali, kau tak keberatan 'kan, jika aku memutuskan untuk membakar jam wekermu itu, Minato? Ia selalu saja merusak mimpi indahku!" pernyataan itu ternyata keluar dari mulut Naruto. Mahasiswa itu tampak terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tidak ikhlas. Meski kedua matanya terbuka, ia tetap tak mau bangkit dari tubuh suaminya itu. Minato menggemakan tawanya.

"Kau sudah hampir merusak sepuluh jam wekerku, Naruto. Meski jam weker kali ini kau bakar pun, aku akan tetap membeli yang baru lagi."

"Grrahh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa waktu selalu berjalan begitu cepat, hah! _Chikusooo_!"

"Hahaha..."

Sungguh menyenangkan melihat Naruto tampak frustasi. Bagai sebuah hiburan _live_. Mahasiswa sosial politik itu memiliki tahta kepribadian yang sangat menarik. Cukup menarik untuk membuat seorang Namikaze Minato bertekuk lutut dan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Sudah saatnya aku bersiap-siap. Aku tak ingin terlambat ke kantor lagi. Sebaiknya kau segeralah mandi. Akan kuantarkan ke kampus setelah ini."

"Hnn, Ya aku mengerti." Naruto hanya dapat merutuk pelan. Sejenak setelah Minato mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di keningnya dan menciumnya, Direktur muda itu lekas berlalu dari kamar. Mahasiswa bermata safir itu menghela napasnya dengan pelan. Hanya di malam harilah, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Ia pulang dari kampus dan suaminya pulang dari kantornya. Terkadang, tak jarang pula Minato lembur, sehingga ia harus meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di rumah. Naruto hanya dapat menatap miris. Banyak yang bilang bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki suami seperti Minato. Tampan, kaya, Direktur muda pula. Memang benar, Naruto sangat mensyukuri nasib baik yang ia dapatkan ini. Seluruh kebutuhannya tercukupi dan ia sangat mencintai suaminya itu.

Namun, mereka tak akan pernah mendapatkan cukup waktu untuk bersama.

Sebuah konsekuensi menikah muda dengan seorang Direktur yang super sibuk seperti Minato. Pria tampan itu tak memiliki daya untuk meluangkan waktu sejenak dengan Naruto. Perusahaan laknat itu benar-benar membutuhkan waktunya sebagai tumbal. Mahasiswa muda itu hanya dapat memejamkan kedua kobaltnya yang terselubungi akan kilat kesedihan itu.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia sedikit merasa... kesepian.

* * *

Perjodohan.

Kata itu seakan menjadi sebuah awal dari segalanya. Tak pernah terbayang dalam benak Naruto bahwa ayahnya, Uzumaki Minato, hendak mengenalkan rekan kerjanya itu kepadanya. Seorang rekan kerja berusia muda dan memiliki perusahaan sendiri. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah, rekan kerjanya itu adalah seorang pria dengan perawakan yang hampir mirip dengan ayahnya sendiri. Pria itu seakan menjadi versi muda dari ayahnya. Dan bahkan...

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Namikaze Minato. Rekan kerjaku."

Namikaze Minato.

Bahkan nama pria itu sungguh sama dengan nama ayahnya. Bagai pinang dibelah dua. Naruto seakan tak percaya dengan segenap realitas itu.

"Salam kenal." pria itu membungkukkan dirinya. Begitu sopan dan sangat santun. Naruto tampak tercengang menatap itu. Pria itu lebih pantas menjadi seorang kakak untuknya dibandingkan jika menjadi seorang pendamping hidup. Namun, di saat kedua mata kobalt mereka berbenturan satu sama lain, tak pernah terbayangkan bagi Naruto bahwa...

Ia sedikit terpikat dengan pria itu.

Hahaha, ia terdengar seperti seorang anak dengan sindrom _father complex_. Tak bisa Naruto pungkiri bahwa ia memang sangat mengagumi figur ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah pria pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah. Ia juga pria yang cukup kuat. Dan kini, rekan kerja yang juga bagai replika ayahnya itu seakan memiliki beberapa sisi yang sama seperti ayahnya. Pria itu tampan. Sangat tampan. Sungguh mirip dengan ayahnya. Meski ayahnya sudah memasuki usia tua, tetap saja Namikaze Minato ini tak bisa dinafikkan kemiripannya dengan Uzumaki Minato. Pria itu menatap lembut ke arahnya. Seolah-olah sudah terlihat bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Pria itu juga sepertinya sudah tertarik padanya di pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali itu. Meski demikian, Uzumaki Minato masihlah tak menampakkan motifnya. Ia kenalkan putranya dengan rekan kerjanya itu. Dan ia pun menunggu.

Menunggu, apakah ada benang ketertarikan rasa diantara keduanya...

Ataukah tidak.

* * *

"Kita sudah tiba sekarang. Jika aku tak bisa menjemputmu nanti, pulanglah dengan Sasuke dan kakaknya."

"Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Naruto."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"...Pasti."

Mereka tiba di depan gerbang Universitas Konoha. Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu hanya bisa memeluknya dengan erat dan kembali beranjak pergi dari penglihatannya.

Sebuah Mobil Sedan sudah menggerakkan keempat rodanya dengan sangat cepat, melesat menuju kantor dan meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Mahasiswa sosial politik itu hanya dapat menyandarkan kepalanya di samping dinding. Sungguh berat rasanya, jikalau ia haruslah berusaha menahan rindu selama jam materi berlangsung nanti.

Rindu?

Ya, silahkan saja tertawa. Jujur, ia akui bahwa ia sering merindukan Namikaze Minato.

Takkan pernah cukup.

Kebersamaan mereka hanya dengan tidur di satu ranjang takkan pernah bisa menyembuhkan guratan rindu di hati Naruto. Ia sungguh ingin bisa bersama Minato lebih lama lagi.

Salahkah jika ia memiliki keinginan seperti itu?

Salahkah?

Kami-sama...

Ia sungguh mencintai Minato.

"Pssh! Hei, kenapa kau melamun di situ, _Dobe_?"

"..._Teme_?"

Seorang mahasiswa berambut _raven_ tampak mengintervensi dimensi lamunan Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa sosial politik yang juga merupakan kawan sekaligus tetangga dari Naruto itu tampak menautkan kedua alisnya tanda heran. Ia mengerti dengan situasi yang dialami oleh kawan pirangnya itu. Mereka merupakan sepasang sahabat yang cukup dekat meski pertengkaran sering mewarnai ikatan mereka itu.

"Baru saja tiba? Kau diantar Minato lagi kemari?"

"Ah, ya. Begitulah. Semua rutinitas berjalan seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah."

Kedua mahasiswa itupun lekas menghentakkan kedua kaki mereka untuk berjalan menuju kelas. Sasuke tampak mengarahkan kedua _onyx_nya ke arah langit.

"Haha, semua ini sungguh sulit dipercaya. Tiga bulan yang lalu, kau hanyalah seorang mahasiswa badung yang seakan memiliki kebebasan penuh dalam hidup ini. Sekarang, kau sudah menikah. Tapi, semua seakan tak ada yang berbeda. Kau juga sepertinya masih terlihat cukup bebas di usiamu yang masih 19 tahun ini. Kau tampak seperti mahasiswa biasa saja. Seperti _single_ dan belum menikah sama sekali." Sasuke menggeleng singkat. Ia pun lekas terhantam oleh kedua safir Naruto.

"Memangnya, jika aku sudah menikah sekarang ini, aku harus tampak berbeda begitu? Berbeda yang seperti apa?" rasa bingung semakin menenggelamkan nalar pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sinis dan terkekeh pelan.

"Haha, tidak, _Dobe_. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika sudah menikah nanti. Hubunganku dengan aniki juga tak berubah. Masihlah harus menjalani segala sesuatunya secara diam-diam." pemilik _onyx_ itupun lekas menghela napasnya dan menatap ke arah Naruto, "Apa tak ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam hidupmu? Maksudku, lihatlah sekarang ini. Kau sudah resmi menjadi suami dari Direktur utama Perusahaan Yondaime. Sebuah perusahaan penanam saham terbesar di Perusahaan Sharingan milik ayahku. Tidakkah, terbersit secercah rasa bangga di hatimu, karena orang besar macam Minato sudah memilihmu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya? Minato adalah orang yang didamba-dambakan sebagian wanita di dunia ini. Dan kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan hatinya. Hah! Aku bahkan tak paham, kenapa Minato bisa tertarik dengan mahasiswa liar sepertimu."

"Hei! Enak saja! Kau meragukan pernikahan kami, eh?" lipatan sewot terbentuk di samping kening Naruto. Ada rasa tak terima di dalam hatinya. "Tentu saja aku bangga dan senang karena ia sudah memilihku. Aku juga masih sulit menerima semua kenyataan ini. Semua ini bagaikan mimpi."

Keheningan terjadi sejenak. Naruto lekas tertunduk, menyelami sesuatu dalam nalarnya. Sebuah senyum tersimpul di parasnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi melihat itu.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Ah, tidak aku hanya... Ahahahaha!" gema tawa meledak dari mulut Naruto. Mahasiswa itu pun lekas melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Aku hanya teringat saat pertama kali Minato melamarku di depan ibu dan ayahku waktu itu. Kejadian itu adalah kejadian terkonyol yang pernah ada dalam hidupku..."

* * *

"Apa? Jadi kau kemari ingin melamar Naru-chan untuk kau jadikan sebagai... suamimu?"

Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benak Namikaze Minato untuk masuk dan mendatangi Kediaman Uzumaki dengan niatan untuk melamar seseorang. Kediaman itu seakan dipenuhi dengan aura ketegangan yang cukup tinggi. Dan aura tegang itu seakan mencapai titik supremasi di saat Uzumaki Kushina, seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah, yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung dari Naruto, kini tengah terlihat melayangkan raut yang begitu serius dan sangat mencekam. Sebuah panci tergenggam erat di kepalan tangan kanannya. Minato seakan menyesal karena telah datang di saat yang tak tepat. Ia datang di saat wanita itu sedang memasak di dapur.

Untung saja yang dibawa itu adalah panci dan bukan pisau pemotong daging.

"Ah, i-iya. Saya ingin melamar putra Anda. Saya sangat... mencintai Naruto."

Pernyataan itu terdengar begitu tegas terlumur dengan determinasi tinggi. Naruto, yang saat itu tengah duduk di samping Kushina juga nampak syok. Mulutnya menganga lebar, ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Minato.

Ia telah dilamar oleh pria itu.

Ia akan menjadi seorang calon suami.

...

...

_What The hell!_

"Kushina-chan, tenanglah sedikit. Minato ini rekan kerjaku. Akulah yang mengenalkannya pada Naruto. Aku berharap, hubungan mereka berdua bisa berlanjut... sampai ke tahap ini. Aku ingin menjodohkan anak kita dengan dirinya."

"_Nani_!"

Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan selain mendengar pengakuan itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya sendiri. Uzumaki Minato tampak begitu yakin dengan pilihannya. Rekan kerjanya itu tampak melayangkan senyum tanda terima kasih ke arahnya. Ia sangat membutuhkan dukungan dan juga restu.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mempercayakan putramu padaku, Uzumaki-sama."

"A-Apa? Tu-Tunggu sebentar, jadi kau yang mengenalkan dia pada Naruto?" raut syok tergambar jelas pada paras Kushina. Suaminya itu tampak menganggukkan kepala dengan optimis.

"Itu benar. Aku ingin Naruto memiliki pendamping hidup dengan prinsip kuat yang sama seperti diriku. Dan aku ingin pendamping hidupnya nanti bisa melindunginya sampai akhir. Dan Namikaze Minato adalah orang yang sangat kupercaya." Pria paruh baya itupun mengarahkan safirnya ke arah Minato. "Dan dia... seakan menjadi reinkarnasiku di era ini. Aku ingin reinkarnasiku bisa mendampingi hidup putraku hingga akhir."

Kushina terdiam untuk sejenak. Sungguh sulit memercayai semua ini. Pertama kali ia melihat Namikaze Minato berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, ia sungguh mengira bahwa pria itu adalah suaminya yang mendadak menjadi muda kembali. Namun, realitasnya adalah, ia dan suaminya itu sudah menginjak usia 40 tahun.

Sungguh tak mungkin jika perawakan muda Namikaze Minato yang masih berusia 25 tahun ini adalah suaminya yang mendadak kembali ke masa muda.

Pria itu terlihat berbeda dari suaminya.

Tapi, yang tak habis ia pikir adalah...

"Kenapa kau ingin menjodohkan Naruto dengan orang ini di saat putra kita ini masih berusia 19 tahun, Minato? Apa Naruto masih tak terlalu muda, hah! Naruto bahkan belum tamat kuliah! Bagaimana jika orang ini merenggut kebebasan dan hak Naruto nantinya? Aku tak akan terima jika Naruto putus kuliah hanya karena sudah berstatus menikah dengan dia!" wanita itupun lekas mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Direktur Yondaime itu. Aura mencekam mulai terasa menyelubungi dirinya. Untaian helai rambut merah Kushina juga nampak menjulang tinggi ke berbagai arah. Naruto dan ayahnya mulai pucat. Itu adalah simbolik bahwa sang ibu sedang marah.

"Te-Tenanglah, Kushina. A-Aku yakin bahwa-"

"Saya akan tetap mengijinkan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya, Kushina-san. Anda bisa mempercayakan putra Anda pada saya." Minato buka suara dengan cepat. Sungguh, semangat perjuangan motifnya itu semakin kuat dan tinggi saja. Naruto mulai gentar dengan hal itu.

Ia tak akan bisa semudah itu meruntuhkan harapan Minato.

Braak!

Meja tamu diantara mereka tampak digebrak dengan kerasnya. Kushina mulai menodongkan panci ke arah calon menantunya itu. "Apa jaminan yang akan kau berikan pada putraku jika kalian sudah menikah nanti? Aku tak ingin Naruto memiliki suami yang tak bisa menjamin masa depannya."

Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Minato. Kami-sama... Calon mertuanya itu sungguh tempramental sekali. "Ah, jaminan yang saya berikan adalah... saya, sudah pasti akan membiayai seluruh kebutuhan Naruto. Mulai dari biaya kuliah, tempat tinggal, bahkan apapun yang diminta Naruto, saya pasti akan mewujudkannya. Saya siap menyanggupi apapun yang diminta Naruto. Asalkan dia bahagia... aku pun juga pasti bahagia..."

Naruto membeku. Minato kembali menjeratnya dengan kedua kobalt itu. Pria itu bersungguh-sungguh. Ia sungguh ingin membahagiakan Naruto. Semenjak mereka berkenalan pertama kali, semenjak itulah Minato selalu mendekatinya. Pria itu selalu persisten untuk berada di dekatnya. Menungguinya sepulang dari kuliah. Bahkan bersabar menghadapi kelakuan badungnya. Minato bahkan sudah berulang kali membantunya. Ia rela diperbudak Naruto untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah pemuda itu di saat ia harus mengurusi pekerjaan kantornya. Direktur itu sungguh rela melakukan apapun. Itu karena sudah jelas bahwa...

Ia terlalu mencintai Naruto.

Namikaze Minato mencintai Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan realitas itu sudah tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Meski Naruto menolak mentah-mentah pinangan Direktur tampan itu, namun Naruto tak akan pernah bisa menafikkan...

Bahwa Minato akan selalu mencintainya hingga waktu yang tak terhingga.

Ia hanya dapat tertunduk dengan realitas itu. Meski ia benci mengakui ini, ia juga tak bisa berkilah.

Ia juga... sangat menyayangi pria itu.

Ia tak ingin jauh dari Minato.

Dan kesempatan ini sungguh tak bisa disia-siakan.

"Bagaimana, Kushina? Aku bisa menjamin bahwa Minato adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya." Uzumaki Minato kembali menegaskan subtansi dari permasalahan ini. Wanita berambut merah itu terdiam sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya ia menatap ke arah Naruto. Dan putranya itu mulai gentar dengan tindakannya itu.

"Semua bergantung pada keputusan Naru-chan."

"Kaa-chan..."

"Jika memang pernikahan ini bisa membuat Naru-chan bahagia, aku tak akan menghalanginya." dihentakkan kedua kakinya dan Kushina pun lantas menghampiri putranya, "Apapun keputusanmu, aku pasti mendukungmu, Naru-chan. Jika memang pria ini adalah kebahagiaanmu, maka ibu tak akan menghancurkan harapanmu. Sekarang, apa pilihanmu? Apa kau... bersedia menerima lamarannya?"

...

Dan dimulailah peran kinerja nalar Naruto.

Ia harus memikirkan baik-baik semua ini. Karena keputusan yang akan ia ambil itu, akan menentukan seperti apa masa depannya kelak. Kini, calon suaminya itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya. Menyimpan harapan bahwa lamarannya akan diterima. Kedua kobalt itu menatapnya lekat tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Ada raut takut yang tergambar di paras Direktur itu. Pasti akan sulit rasanya jika Naruto menolak mentah-mentah perwujudan cintanya itu.

Dan Naruto tak habis pikir...

Ia masihlah berusia 19 tahun. Ia masih menjalani tahun keduanya sebagai mahasiswa. Ia juga bukan seorang mahasiswa yang berprestasi. Namun, ia selalu berusaha keras untuk menyenangkan kedua orang tuanya. Dikenal sebagai mahasiswa badung pembuat onar. Bahkan beberapa dosen di kelasnya pun mengalami pergantian akibat ulah jahilnya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan tentang pernikahan. Jangankan pernikahan, memikirkan jodoh ataupun karir ke depan saja malas.

Dan kini...

Seseorang datang untuk meminangnya. Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidup Naruto bahwa ia akan dilamar oleh seorang Direktur kaya seperti Namikaze Minato. Sungguh hukum alam seakan melenceng jikalau ia, mahasiswa badung ternyata berjodoh dengan Direktur kaya nan rupawan seperti ini.

Kami-sama...

Semua ini sungguh seperti mimpi.

Dan Naruto sungguh tak paham, sebenarnya apa yang membuat pria berambut pirang yang ada di hadapannya itu bisa memendam perasaan cinta yang sebesar itu terhadap dirinya? Setelah semua perlakuan tak sopan yang ia lakukan...

Pria itu masih tetap mencintainya dan dengan berani telah melamarnya di depan kedua orang tuanya.

Sungguh keterlaluan jika ia menolak mentah-mentah lamaran ini.

Walaupun ia hanya memendam sayang dan cinta yang tak sedalam Minato, namun Naruto yakin...

Rasa cinta yang setara, pasti akan tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

Jawabannya hanya ada pada durasi masa. Yang terpenting sekarang...

Naruto sudah percaya pada pria itu.

Pria itulah yang kelak membuat masa depannya menjadi berarti. Naruto sudah cukup percaya. Cukup percaya untuk menyerahkan hidup dan hatinya. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa keputusannya ini sudah tepat.

Ia tak ingin membuat sebuah kesalahan fatal.

"Apa keputusanmu, Naru-chan?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali menggema, menanti keputusan. Sang mahasiswa memejamkan safirnya untuk sesaat.

Dan ia pun mengumandangkan keputusannya dengan semangat berlapis determinasi tinggi.

"Aku bersedia... menjadi suami dari Namikaze Minato."

* * *

"Hahaha... tak kusangka ibumu bisa melunak seperti itu." Sasuke tampak tertawa dan menggeleng singkat. Simpulan senyum tipis kembali tergambar di paras Naruto.

"Itu semua juga berkat dukungan ayahku. Tanpa ayahku, aku tak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan Minato seperti saat ini."

Terhenti.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah tiba di depan kelas. Naruto menghela napasnya untuk sesaat. Kedua _onyx _Sasuke mulai terarah menatapnya.

"Ini adalah hal yang paling kubenci setiap masuk kuliah."

"Sudahlah, _Dobe_. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk merubah keadaan ini."

"Hah... Aku tahu itu, _Teme_." setelah mengeluh singkat, dengan rasa malas, keduanya mulai menapakkan kaki untuk masuk kelas.

Dan inilah reaksi yang sangat dibenci oleh Naruto.

"Narutoo~ Kami sudah menunggu kedatanganmu! Sudah kau sampaikan tidak, salam kami pada kakakmu? Tolong salamkan untukku!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hadiahku kemarin? Apa dia menyukainya, Naruto? Katakan, bagaimana reaksi kakakmu?"

"Naruto, kakakmu itu sudah memiliki kekasih belum? Aku ingin mendaftar!"

Helaan napas panjang kembali dilakukan oleh mahasiswa berambut emas itu. Kini, kumpulan mahasiswi sudah mengerubungi kehadirannya. Yang mereka gemakan selalu saja sama.

Kakaknya. Kakaknya. Dan Kakaknya lagi.

Dan Sasuke sungguh paham dengan segenap sandiwara yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Kawan pirangnya itu berusaha menutupi status pernikahannya...

Dengan mengaku sebagai adik dari Namikaze Minato.

Dengan perawakan mereka yang hampir mirip itu, semua pasti percaya jikalau Naruto mengaku sebagai adik kandung Minato. Dan segenap skenario palsu itu seakan membuat Naruto lelah.

Ia pasti lelah karena harus selalu berpura-pura.

"Ah, maaf kemarin aku tidak sempat memberikan hadiah dan menyampaikan salam-salam kalian padanya. Minato sangat sibuk di kantornya. Ia tak ingin diganggu."

"Aww... lagi-lagi ia sibuk, ya? Tolong ya, jika ada kesempatan, sampaikan salam dan hadiah-hadiah kami padanya! Kau harapan kami, Naruto!"

Dan pada akhirnya, kerumunan mahasiswi itupun kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Sesekali mereka mengobrol untuk mencari cara agar mereka bisa mendekati Direktur utama Perusahaan Yondaime. Dan hal itu seakan membuat rasa muak di benak Naruto semakin kuat.

"Cih! Apa-apaan mereka itu? Tingkah mereka membuatku semakin muak! _Baka_!"

Braak!

Tas ransel hitam milik Naruto telah dihentakkan dengan begitu keras di atas meja. Terduduk, menghela napas, dahi tersangga dengan telapak tangan. Uzumaki Naruto semakin tampak frustasi. Sasuke mulai terduduk di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan kawannya itu. Rasa kurositasnya perlahan terlahir.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berpura-pura seperti ini, Naruto? Kenapa kau menutupi statusmu itu?"

Naruto menggeram sejenak mendengar itu. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening. "Meski aku mengakui statusku sebagai suami dari Minato pun, aku yakin tak akan ada yang bisa percaya akan itu. Dan lagi, aku tak ingin kerumunan _fangirl_ itu mulai sentimen padaku saat mereka tahu bahwa memang ada hubungan khusus diantara aku dengan Minato."

"Ah, aku mengerti dengan poinmu. Ya, sebaiknya kau bersabar saja. Ini sudah menjadi sebuah konsekuensi mutlak."

"Ya, aku mengerti, _Teme_."

Hening lagi.

Naruto mulai menyandarkan pipinya tepat di hamparan meja. Raut bosan tergambar jelas di parasnya itu. Ia sungguh lelah dengan keadaan itu. Sedikit terlintas di benaknya untuk melakukan sebuah perubahan kecil. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu agar hari-harinya menjadi sedikit berbeda. Ia sudah menikah, bukan? Ia sudah memiliki seorang suami dan ia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ia masih belum berpengalaman dalam berumah tangga.

Bercermin pada rumah tangga orang tuanya, dengan gambaran ayahnya yang penyabar dan ibunya yang hiperaktif seperti itu.

Sungguh suasana rumah selalu tampak lebih hidup dan berwarna.

Masuk ke dalam kasus rumah tangga Naruto.

Suaminya, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa kepribadiannya sangat mengarah pada ayahnya.

Lalu dia sendiri?

Ia lebih bercermin pada ibunya.

Karakter mereka sebenarnya hampir bagaikan replika dari kedua orang tua Naruto. Dan secara logis...

Jika rumah tangga orang tuanya seakan menyenangkan lalu...

Kenapa rumah tangga barunya ini terkesan begitu monoton?

Apanya yang salah?

"Hei, _Teme_."

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Sasuke tampak menautkan alisnya. Kawan pirangnya itu sudah melontarkan kedua tatapan safir tepat ke arahnya.

"Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaanmu waktu itu. Tentang perbedaan." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, bersandar di hamparan kursi. Sasuke menatap lurus dengan _onyx_nya.

"Lalu poinmu?"

"Poinku adalah... aku menginginkan perbedaan dalam rumah tanggaku. Aku ingin rumah tanggaku dengan Minato menjadi sedikit berwarna. Aku ingin... menjadi suami yang baik."

"Huh?" kedua alis Sasuke bertaut heran. Kawan pirangnya itu semakin melontarkan pandangan serius.

"Bantulah aku, _Teme_. Aku ingin rumah tanggaku ini bisa sukses sampai akhir nanti. Aku tak ingin berpisah dari Minato. Aku ingin... rumah tanggaku selalu harmonis seperti rumah tangga orang tuaku." pernyataan itu terlontar dengan begitu serius. Sasuke mulai tertawa mendengar itu.

"Hahaha... kau meminta tolong padaku? Aku sendiri juga tak memiliki pengalaman apa-apa tentang kehidupan rumah tangga. Jangan bercanda, _Dobe_."

Naruto menggertakkan deretan giginya. Dengan brutal, ia pun mengacak-acak rambut emasnya itu. "Ayolah, _Teme_! Bantulah aku! Kau 'kan jenius! Setidaknya kau pasti pernah membaca referensi mengenai rumah tangga 'kan? Aku bisa saja belajar sendiri, tapi aku butuh pembimbing! Kehidupanku ini sangatlah panjang, _Teme_! Setidaknya, ukirlah jasamu dalam sebagian perjalanan rumah tanggaku!"

Rengekan itu membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar. Yang dikatakan oleh mahasiswa bermata kobalt itu memang benar. Ia belum berpengalaman dalam soal ini. Bahkan sepertinya, Minato juga terlalu sibuk untuk memberi pengetahuan mengenai kehidupan rumah tangga pada Naruto. Hanya dirinyalah, satu-satunya _saviour_ bagi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sungguh, sangat amat disayangkan jikalau biduk rumah tangga kawannya itu berantakan hanya karena kecerobohan yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti.

'Tsk! Hubunganku dengan aniki saja sungguh rumit, sekarang aku malah diminta untuk membantu rumah tangga si idiot ini. Bagus... Kau sungguh orang yang baik, Sasuke...' batin mahasiswa _raven_ itu mengeluh secara sarkas. Dan raut permohonan Naruto itu berhasil membuatnya sedikit berbelas kasih.

"_Teme_..."

"Baiklah, _Dobe_. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Aku akan berusaha mempelajari beberapa referensi tentang rumah tangga. Aku bisa mengambil contoh kasus dari rumah tangga orang tuaku. Mulai sekarang, kau harus menuruti bimbinganku. Tak peduli meski itu tak selalu menyenangkan untukmu. Ini semua semata-mata demi orientasi kelangsungan rumah tanggamu. Apa kau paham?" kedua kobalt Naruto lekas berkilat penuh antusiasme. Tanpa berbasa-basi ia pun mengangguk tanda sepakat.

"Demi Minato dan rumah tangga kami! Aku pasti menyanggupinya, _Teme_! Bimbinglah aku! Bantu aku agar rumah tanggaku bisa berjalan dengan lancar!"

"Ya... Ya, aku pasti akan membantumu sebisaku." Sasuke tampak melambaikan tangannya tanda pasrah. Raut optimis terukir jelas di paras Naruto.

Ini baru awal.

Ia sudah siap mengarungi lautan bahtera rumah tangganya itu dengan Minato.

Determinasinya semakin terbentuk dengan cukup kuat. Ia akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Kini, kedua tangan tampak dikepalkan dengan sangat erat.

Sebuah senyum tersimpul indah di paras Naruto.

'Tunggulah, Minato... Kau tak akan menyesal karena sudah menjadikanku sebagai suamimu. Aku yakin, kita memang sudah ditakdirkan... untuk bersama sampai akhir.'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Yup! Saya kembali lagi dengan fic multichapter baru ini. Sebenarnya fic ini berupa oneshot bergenre humor, namun setelah saya pikir ulang lagi, ternyata plot fic ini bisa saya potensikan menjadi fic multichapter dengan genre drama. Semoga tak terlalu mengecewakan.

Dan sekedar informasi juga, Di fic ini Minatonya ada dua orang. Uzumaki Minato dan Namikaze Minato. Uzumaki Minato usia 40 tahun (suami kushina + Ayahnya Naru) Dan Namikaze Minato (Direktur usia 25 tahun + suami Naruto). Hahaha! Entah, pengen aja nyeplit Minato jadi dua orang yang berbeda. Anggap aja Minato Namikaze adalah reikarnasi Uzumaki Minato di era itu. :D

Dan fic ini adalah fic terakhir saya menjelang hiatus untuk persiapan ujian. Jadi, jika ingin melihat kelanjutan fic ini, bersabarlah untuk menunggu beberapa bulan lagi. Saya akan lanjutkan fic ini setelah ujian selesai beserta dengan fic DITR.

Akhir kata, review, kritik dan saran selalu saya nantikan. Jika ingin fic ini berlanjut, silahkan torehkan pendapat kalian melalui sarana review tersebut.

Arigato dan... sampai jumpa lagi setelah saya ujian tentunya~ :3


End file.
